There has been used practically an imaging apparatus that detects an amount of blur of a subject image (an image moving amount) on an imaging plane which occurs by accompanying posture change of the imaging apparatus and cancels the detected image moving amount. Such an imaging apparatus performs, for example, optical blur correction to correct a positional relation between the imaging plane and the subject image, electronic blur correction to move an effective region on the imaging plane, or the like, whereby the imaging apparatus corrects the image blur that accompanies the posture change of the imaging apparatus.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2014-053720 discloses an imaging apparatus that performs optical blur correction. Examples of the optical blur correction include systems of lens shift type blur correction to correct image blur by an imaging lens comprising a correction optical system constituted to be movable in an image blur canceling direction, image sensor shift type blur correction to correct the image blur by an imaging element comprising an imaging plane constituted to be movable in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis of the imaging lens, and the like. Furthermore, in the electronic blur correction, the imaging apparatus moves, on the imaging plane, the effective region in which it is possible to acquire the image on the imaging plane to correct the image blur.